TLotS: Hunter: The Meridian Chronicles
by jamieque
Summary: Welcome to the beginning of the second spinoff series based on the hit series Spyro: Dragon of Destiny. This time the star is... gasp Hunter! Surprise! Yep, the cheetah finally gets his own series. Enter the Meridian Realms and discover Hunter's destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and welcome to the official first episode version of Legacy of the Seers: Hunter: The Meridian Chronicles...

Yep, you heard me correctly....

Hunter the cheetah is now the star of his OWN series... I know many Hunter fans are probably glancing at this and saying, "WOW!" or "What is this series going to be about exactly...? Well, remember Spyro: Dragon of Destiny... This series is the second of what will be many spin-off series of that series. This brand new series, like Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler, will feature a cast of brand new original characters, locations and situations. Well, I think you guys have heard me ramble on long enough. Time to start yet another brand new adventure.

Oh..., before I begin I must say:..

**UPDATE:** This episode is a totally brand new series pilot episode that replaces the original Part 1 that is featured on . You guys are getting to read the revised series pilot of Hunter's new series before . So enjoy.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This episode is the first new Hunter episode since the series debut on a few years ago and is the first of two series revivals to be done. The next will be Vanguardian Heroes: Team Skyler in October.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Spyro, Ember or any of the other characters that existed before my first series. However, I do own the original characters and situations that I created in Spyro: Dragon of Destiny and the same remains true for the new characters that I have created for this spin-off series...

Enjoy...

----------

"Safe journey and good luck." The alternate Hunter said. "By the way... if you use your magical abilities be very careful because in the Meridian Realms...." Just as he said that a flash portal quickly opened behind him making him frown as he glanced down at his wrist gauntlet as a holographic display appeared showing numbers. Hunter noticed the display.

"What is that?" He asked. The alternate Hunter smiled sadly.

"It was a gift from a friend who saved my life when I first traveled to the Meridian Realms of my home universe four years ago. It is a portable portal jumper and it allowed me to jump here by accident since it was never really designed to be a transdimensional travel device." He said as he glanced down at the timer as it kept counting down.

"So it is your ticket back to your home reality?" Hunter asked. The 'other' Hunter nodded. "Then you found a way to help your Bianca?" The 'other' Hunter sighed.

"I don't know, young one. Maybe... it might help her or maybe it won't but I intend to at least try. Since it is after all the whole reason why I journeyed to the Meridian Realm in the first place as I am sure you know. I knew that there had to be a way to help my Bianca and the solution could be there." He said as he turned to face the swirling portal behind him.

"So what you are saying is that you think you may have found a way to save Bianca... uh, I mean _'your'_ Bianca?" The 'other' Hunter glanced over his left shoulder with a look that spoke volumes to Hunter.

"You are repeating yourself, young one." He said with a grin. Hunter cocked his left eyebrow as he chuckle.

"Sorry about that. I am just wondering considering your previous reply."

"Well, Hunter, the journey I made to my version of your Meridian Realm was dangerous and very unusual. I made many friends and discoveries while I was there. There were also many enemies there also. They are the ones I advise you to watch out for when you journey into the Meridian Realm of this universe. Of course, some enemies I encountered may not exist in your Meridian Realm but just in case be on your guard. Since I just don't know since I have not had a chance to visit your version of the Realm I just came from. I just know how dangerous my Meridian Realm is and if my version of the Meridian Realm is indication..." Hunter nodded.

"I understand." He said.

"I hope so. Anyway, the only reason I ended up here is due to the fact this station is a nexus point in both dimensions where the trans-dimensional fabric that serves as a barrier in this region is weak. The weakness of the barrier that separates both realities is what made my transdimensional travel jump here possible. I believe that it maybe due to the fact that this station was built here and left in an this incomplete state. The other portal nexus stations that the Vanguard of your universe and mine built long ago were more secure because they were fully brought online. This one wasn't due to the fact that the portal station that woulld connect this realm and the Meridian Realm were never completed due to unforeseen problems on the other end." Hunter cocked his left eyebrow at his alternate self's cryptic comment.

"What do you mean?" He asked

The 'other' Hunter frowned. "Years ago, Hunter, let's just say that something bad happened and leave it at that." He then paused to sigh and glance down again at his gauntlet display to check the readout. "That is why this place will one day have to be destroyed or upgraded to full working order to prevent such future transdimensional events from happening. This time I came thru by accident. Think about, Hunter, if someone evil from my world or multiple other realities tried to enter this reality." The 'other' Hunter shook his head. "No, there is just too much danger in doing absolutely nothing about this place." Hunter nodded.

"I agree." He said looking around at delapidated condition of the station. "This place needs to be repaired and guarded. So was there anything else important you wanted to warn me about what I might run into in the Meridian Realm itself. I know the dangers will probably be different from your version of my realm but I want to be prepared just incase some of the possible dangers I might encounter are similiar. I mean it would make no sense for me to have made this trip here only to get killed there. Then there would be no one left who could save Bianca other then Spyro and the others and they already have enough things to deal with considering the current war." The 'other' Hunter nodded.

"You're absolutely right. Well, there are some dangers such as a race of wolf-like dragons. They called themselves the Draco-wolven and they are very deadly. Well, not all of them are but just be very careful dealing with them if you come across them. Some are friendly but others will not be quite so friendly. Trust me when I say you'll be able to tell which are which just by the way they act, move and speak. They also are also a very matiarchal race. A female 'alpha' usual rules them although there are male leaders too. If I were you I would steer clear of the some of the female run clans and deal with the male ones only. But even so not all the males will be nice either. There are also the Kitsune. They are very plentiful in the Meridian Realm... at least in my version of the realm. The reason is due to the fact that they retreated to the Meridian Realm as a safe haven after the Dragon Clan wars ages ago. Be careful how you deal with them. They tend to be nice but there are some who are very dangerous. They are known as the 'Gold Ones' and you'll know them when you see them. They have gold colored fur and are expert magic wielders of the 'Wild Magic'. Take my advice whatever you do don't fight them just run. Very fast in the opposite direction. You aren't strong enough yet to deal with one of their high order yet."

"So what are these 'Gold Ones' like exactly?" Hunter asked.

"Well...," The 'other' Hunter said before a golden portal suddenly flashed opened and out stepped a green armor clad female 'Gold One' with six tails. She glanced at the two cheetahs with a look of disdain on her elegant face.

"To answer your question, cat, we 'Gold Ones' are basically like the Kitsune version of an Celestial Dragon. We are powerful and we tend to glow like the sun."

"Okay..." Hunter said as he stepped forward. "Who are you?" She smiled as held out her left paw allowing for Hunter to shake it with his right.

"My name is Tanya of the Meridian Resistance. I was sent by the leader of the Resistance to find a cheetah Seer named Hunter and bring him back with me to the Meridian Realm. Since you two are the only two cheetah's here I would have to guess one of you is the Hunter I came to meet." She glanced over at the 'other' Hunter. "And you are the 'Alternate Seer' from the other universe. I was told you would be here." The two Hunter's both glanced at each other in mirrored surprise.

The screen then slowly faded to black...

**Hunter:** "And so my adventure begins..."

The screen flashes as the camera zooms out away from Hunter's face to show him standing on a tall cliff overlooking a cloud-filled valley. The camera pans and does a close-up shot of his face as he smiles and turns his back to the cliff and jumps backwards spinning around in the air as freefalls toward what appears to be an airship. He closes his eyes and concentrates and as he does his rate of descent slows as he gently lands on the deck in front of tall grey robed tigress. She smiles and asks, "Are you ready...?" Hunter nods and smiles.

"Yes, let's go!" As he says this the airship soars up into the clouds as the new song, '**My Journey**' begins to play in the background.

_**'My Journey...**_

_**Has begun...**_

_**My Journey...**_

_**Face the future....**_

The images of Hunter running and jumping aside as a fireball flies by him missing him by a split second. Tanya the gold kitsune raises her paw and unleashes a wave of golden flames into the attacking female draco-wolven. Hunter gives her a 'thank you' thumbs up.

_**'No turning back to yesterday...**_

_**Face the future**_

_**Don't turn away...**_

_**Fight for tomorrow...**_

_**Don't be afraid.**_

The image of a ghost-like Bianca reaches out to Hunter who runs up to hug her and instead passes right thru her. He turns with tears in his eyes as Bianca smiles and fades away. "Bianca!" He yells and begins to weep. "I will save you. I swear I will!"

_**'On this Journey....**_

_**Everything will change...**_

_**On this Journey...**_

_**Nothing will ever be the same...'**_

The final images of Hunter standing with Tanya and a strange dracowolf in some great hall surrounded by strange beings wearing white robes. They all bow to Hunter leaving him surprise as a someone calls out to him from behind him. He turns with his new teammates and as he does the sight that greets him makes his eyes go wide. "It can't be..." He utters as the screen flashes to white...

_**'As tomorrow dawns...**_

_**Don't forget your yesterday...**_

_**My Journey...**_

_**Has only just begun....**_

_**Has only just begun....**_

_**My Journey...' (Repeats)**_

The screen fades to black as Hunter appears along with the Tanya, Samson and the mysterious tigress standing by his side. The other three members of the Meridian Resistance are just shown in a shadowy silouette form for now...

The screen flashes white as the gold logo appears on screen that says:

**The Legacy of the Seers:**

**Hunter:**

**The Meridian Chronicles**

**Episode 1: Journey to A Strange New World****:**

**Part 1 of 3: Arrival**

"Oh really," The alternate Hunter said. "Who told you about me?" Tanya smiled as her armored helmet opened with a click and retracted into her neck armor harness to reveal her beautiful face and sky blue eyes.

"Let's just say she is a 'mutual friend' and leave it at that. So, are you getting ready to jump back to your home reality?" The 'other' Hunter nodded. "Very well, I wish you a safe journey home." She then turned to look at Hunter. "As for you... I'll be waiting for you on the other side in the Meridian Realm. Please hurry and don't waste time. My leader is very eager to meet you." She smiled and vanished in fa lash of golden light. Hunter just stared at where she had been a split second earlier.

"Okay..." He said before turning back to face otherworldly counterpart. The 'other' Hunter only chuckled and shook his head.

"Like I was saying just be careful. Okay."

"Okay," Hunter said as he rubbed his chin with his right paw. "Anything else?"

"Yes, as I was going to say earlier, be very careful how you use your powers in the Meridian Realms. There is alot of what is known as 'Wild Magic' there that will cause you problems."

"'Wild Magic?' What the hell is this 'Wild Magic' you speak of? And what problems will this so-called 'Wild Magic cause me?" He asked. The other Hunter grinned as he began typing on the holographic keyboard that appeared on his wrist gauntlet.

"Good grief, you are just full of questions but then again I am not surprised. You and me are alike in many ways." He chuckled as he continued typing. "I'd tell you more but I have to go before the dimensional portal between our two realities closes and I get stuck here for the next two years waiting for the next window to open. My gauntlet has a very small light power gem and the gem is currently very low on power. I have to go now before the power runs out. If I don't go now I will have to go back to the Meridian Realms in my universe for a recharge and that is not where I want to go. I want to go home and save my Bianca before it is too late." He said, the last part coming out in a very emotional tone as he quickly finished typing the jump coordinates on his gauntlet and as this happened the gauntlet lit up.

_'Coordinates accepted... Activating jump sequence in... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.... Coordinates locked... Jump now...' _

"Well," The 'other' Hunter said, as he glanced back over his right shoulder at Hunter, "Be careful and good luck, young one...! Trust me when I say you'll need it!"

_'Young one'_ Hunter thought as he frowned. _'Why does he keep calling me 'young one'?' _The other Hunter smiled and as he did his body began to glow with swirling golden runes of power that made Hunter's green eyes widen in surprise as he heard his counterpart speak to him in his mind in a very strong voice that resonated through him leaving him in awe.

_'I am calling 'you' young one because you are.'_ Hunter glanced at his counterpart more closely and for the first time realized that he was much taller and muscular then he was.

_'Heck, even his tail is thicker and longer then mine is.'_ He thought to himself, envious of his larger counterpart's much stronger form. The 'other' Hunter nodded as he glanced one last time at Hunter to let him see his glowing green eyes.

_'Yes, I am older than you by ten years. The reason is because my timeline is ten years ahead of yours.'_

"So you are from the future?" Hunter asked. The older Hunter shook his head.

"I am not you so the answer to your question is: No, I am not."

"Then how can you be ten years older than me?" The older Hunter sighed.

"Yep, you are just like me when I first came here. Even though I was much older than you are now I was still full of questions but no one was around to answer them for me. You, on the other paw, got lucky and ran into me. All I can say, young Seer, is that..." He stopped talking as his body transformed into a ten foot tall version of his alternate battle form self that the 'younger' Hunter had never seen before. This version of Retnuh was white furred and much calmer and cool headed then his own version. The alternate older more mature Hunter/Retnuh shook his large head glanced back over his shoulder at the portal as it was slowly changing colors indicating it was zoning in on the his home reality before turning back to glance down at Hunter. His green eyes in his spotted face held a look of ancient wisdom that surprised Hunter. He also had sabre teeth that were long and sharp. As Hunter admired the long upper canines the older Hunter/Retnuh chuckled.

_'You have no idea how powerful you will become in time, young Seer.'_ He thought spoke in Hunter's mind. Hunter's mouth fell open then as his 'older' counterpart turned and as he did his body floated up off the floor and glided toward the swirling portal that was now pulsing with a blue light. As he neared the portal he glanced back at Hunter one last time and said, in a deep, rumbling tone, "Good luck and again be on your guard for the Meridian Realms is a dangerous, unpredictable place." Hunter nodded in understanding as his older counterpart turned his head back to face the portal before gliding into it. After he entered it the portal flashed and closed leaving Hunter alone...

Hunter had to close his mouth from the shock of seeing what the 'other' older Hunter was able to do. He shook his head and chuckled... _'Well at least we have something in common...'_ He thought._ 'We're both showoffs.'_ He then turned to face the other older portal. He noticed it was corroded and parts of it had already rusted away. The state of the portal left Hunter with a worried expression on his face.

"I really hope this portal works." He said as glanced down at the Realm Key in his righ paw. "Well, here goes nothing...!"

Hunter then slammed the Realm Key into the access panel in the ancient secret Vanguard ZERO station and as he did the portal flashed open. Hunter smiled as walked up to the portal. "Well, this is for you, Bianca, my love." With those spoken words from his heart Hunter jumped through the portal and entered the Meridian Realms...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

In a tall crystal tower which lay hidden deep inside a lush jungle valley a group of twelve robed individuals opened their eyes to glance up at a large red armored black white-striped tiger who sat silently in the center of their group on a raised pedestal...

"He is coming, Lord Fienos." They all said as one. The large black male tiger opened his ancient gold eyes and smiled as he nodded his head.

"I know. I know...." He said in a deep rumbling tone before standing slowly. "We must prepare." As he said this a gold staff appeared in his paws. He gripped it gently and as he did the staff flashed with gold light transforming into a gauntlet. Fienos looked down at a young red furred male draco-wolf who had just entered the chamber. The young male wore white robes over an black armored vest that covered his muscular gold scaled chest. As Fienos's eyes came to rest on him the draco-wolf glanced up at him with blue eyes. "Samson, I am glad you are here." Samson nodded.

"Me too, Lord Fienos." He said as he pulled back his cloak to reveal his short gold horns. "Though it was not easy for me to come here. The Emperor's spies are starting to become a problem. I had to dispatch four of them on my way here. We may need to move to another location before the next full moon." Fienos nodded.

"I know, my young friend. I know. We will start making plans for a possible move but for now I believe we'll just increase our defenses." Samson nodded.

"That would be very wise. So why may I ask was I summoned here?"

"I summoned you to help my daughter in her quest." He showed the gauntlet to Samson. "This gauntlet is for the Seer of Legend. I need you to go with my daughter and bring him back here safely." As Samson reached out to take the gauntlet the look in Fienos' eyes stopped him.

"Is there something else, my lord?"

"Yes, there is. I want you to please try at all cost to avoid any encounters with our enemies. We aren't ready to deal with the Emperor or his Imperial Knights yet. Do you understand me?" Samson bowed his gold horned head.

"Yes, sir. I understand." He said.

"Good, now be safe and may the Meridian gods protect you." Samson nodded as his body burst into flames and vanished...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

New ending melody **'Tears of My Heart**' begins to play in the background.

First image of Hunter staring up at the pale moonlit as the camera pans in close to his face and we all see a tear glimmer in his eye as he sees in the moon an image of Bianca smiling down at him.

"Bianca." He whispers.

_**"Tears of my Heart**_

_**Raining down to the ground,**_

_**Tears of my Heart**_

_**Give me the strength to carry on,**_

_**For my sweet darling love, Bianca....**_

_**You are in my heart,**_

_**No matter what it takes I'll find a way**_

_**To save you some day,**_

_**My darling dear, my love, Bianca.**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms on the beach as a warm sunset shines down on them. They are smiling and are happy to be together. The image fades away to show the present day Hunter sitting alone next to lake that the moonlit is shining on.

_**Even if I must go to the ends of the Earth,**_

_**I will do what I must,**_

_**For you are my heart and my soul.**_

_**Tears of my Heart**_

_**Raining down to the ground,**_

_**Hear my plea,**_

_**Please bring my darling dear back to me....**_

Image shows us a sad Hunter as he falls asleep, tears rolling down from his eyes as he closes his eyes. The wind gently blows and carries a soft female voice that he doesn't hear. A loving voice he would know all to well. The voice of Bianca as she whispers to him....

_**"No matter where you go, my love.**_

_**I am near...**_

_**For I am in your heart and your soul.**_

_**So rest your weary head and don't be afraid,**_

_**I am with you, my darling dear.**_

_**So dry your eyes and don't give up,**_

_**My darling dear...**_

Image of Hunter opening his eyes and looks around. "Bianca," He whispers as lays back down on the warm ground and glances up at the moon. The wind blows the grass back and forth gently and as it does he hears Bianca's voice whisper in his mind.

_**"I am here... I am here **_**(Repeats)**

Final image of Hunter's facial expression changing from a frown to a smile. As he nods and closes his whispering....

_**"I know my darling dear....**_

_**For I will wept the Tears of my heart no more..."**_

+--**Hunter Diary Log:**--+

**Entry 1**

Hey, guys... So how are you all doing? Yep, its me, Hunter, your local friendly neighborhood cheetah here to give you a sneak peak ahead at my next big adventure...

So I have met my 'other self' from a parallel reality... freaky isn't it... And also there is Tanya a beautiful gold kitsune... Wow! I must admit I would ask her out on a date if I weren't a

married cat on a mission. Anyway, my journey into Meridian Realms does not at all start off as planned when I get seperated from Tanya and captured by a group of local bad guys and gals....

Talk about a sucky way to spend my first day in the Meridian Realms. Hey, I made a rhyme! Hah! Well I know you are all asking yourselves... How does all this happen...?

Well stay tuned and you'll find out in:

**EPISODE 02: JOURNEY TO A STRANGE NEW WORLD: PART 2 of 3: CAPTURED...**

Next Time On - **The Legacy of the Seers: Hunter: The Meridian Chronicles**

Image of Hunter winking while smiling mischeviously: "See ya later!" *Gives a thumbs up*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome back. This is original first episode version of Legacy of the Seers: Hunter: The Meridian Chronicles...

Oh..., before I begin I must say:..

**UPDATE:** This is the original episode one that started the series off years ago. However as you will notice from the beginning that it has been revised greatly in many areas. There are many new scenes with added footage and dialogue. In other words this is basically a totally new revised version of the original series pilot episode that makes use of the original Part 1 at the same time expands on the original .version of the original.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Like I said this is the original series premiere episode that introduce the world to Hunter's new series. As everyone knows the series stalled due to many real life factors. Well, the series is back now and I thought I would update it by revising a few things by turning this episode into part 2 of a 3 parter series premiere instead of using it as episode one which has been replace with a totally brand new episode.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Spyro, Ember or any of the other characters that existed before my first series. However, I do own the original characters and situations that I created in Spyro: Dragon of Destiny and the same remains true for the new characters that I have created for this spin-off series...

Enjoy...

----------

"Come on... where is he?" Tanya asked in an irritated tone. "He should have been here by now." At that moment she saw a portal flash into existence in front of her. She smiled and sighed in relief. "Finally... It is about..." Her relief faded away a second later as the portal began to distort and fade in and out of existence. Tanya's face creased in horror as she realized what was happening.

'Oh dear lord....! I was praying that something like this wouldn't happen.' She thought as a wild magic field intercepted and interferred with the materializing realm portal. "Come on, Hunter. Please make it thru before..."

As if the wild magic had an mind of its own....

An evil mind...

It caused the portal to flash blue and gold before turning into a beam of condensed white light that shot straight up into the air and then across the morning sky toward the mountainous northern regions of Meridian. Tanya watch it happen and as it did she cursed under her breath.

"Oh this not going to make Lady Kayla happy. Not happy at all." She said as she transmitted her signal to Resistance headquarters over highly encryptic communications channel....

A channel that was unfortunately being listen to by blue dracowolf. The dracowolf smiled as he pulled out a message gem and relayed the message back to his master. "Master Nero, I have done as you asked and our Emperor requested. Please tell the Emperor that the one he saw coming to our realm in his visions has just arrived. However, it would seem that the portal was redirected to the north by a 'wild magic' field. What do you wish me to do? Do yo want me contact my clan and have them keep an eye out for our new 'visitor'.... heh heh?

Nero smiled and nodded as the message came thru on his end loud and clear. "Well done, Marcus. Yes, you do that and keep us up to date on your progress. I'll pass your message along to the Emperor. I am sure he will be very pleased." Marcus bowed and saluted.

"Yes, sir." He said. Nero nodded.

"Nero out..." Nero said cutting the transmission just a large door to his quarters opened to reveal a huge, looming dark shadow.

"Well... was my vision accurate?" The voice said in a dark, chilling tone that sent a slight shiver thru Nero who turned slowly to look up into the glowing red eyes of his master and lord.

The Emperor of the Meridian Realms...

"Yes, my lordship, your vision was accurate. The cheetah has arrived just as you have said he would." The Emperor's face creased in a dark smile.

"Good... very good...! I am happy to hear that. Now, have you done as I asked?" Nero swallowed nervously as he nodded.

"Yes, my lord, the experiments we have conducted on the subject have been carried out. He is responding quite well surprisingly. Many of my colleagues doubted he would make this far or survive this long. He is truly an exceptional subject." The Emperor nodded and chuckled.

"I know... I know... He was after all an old friend of mine that came with me years ago. He wanted to become more powerful and agreed to these experiments. Well... He got his wish and soon he will be ready for a trail run..." Nero's face paled slightly as he heard ths even though he already knew what this so-called 'trail run' would be.

"You plan to send him after the Resistance... Don't you, your highness?" The Emperor's red eyes seem to dance with a joyous light as he laughed and nodded his large head.

"Why yes... of course, my dear Nero! He will be sent out to find the Resistance and once he has found them. He will eliminate them...." The Emperor said in harsh, cruel tone as his red

eyes narrowed. "All of them.... ha ha ha....!"

The screen then slowly faded to black...

**Hunter:** "And so my adventure begins..."

The screen flashes as the camera zooms out away from Hunter's face to show him standing on a tall cliff overlooking a cloud-filled valley. The camera pans and does a close-up shot of his face as he smiles and turns his back to the cliff and jumps backwards spinning around in the air as freefalls toward what appears to be an airship. He closes his eyes and concentrates and as he does his rate of descent slows as he gently lands on the deck in front of tall grey robed tigress. She smiles and asks, "Are you ready...?" Hunter nods and smiles.

"Yes, let's go!" As he says this the airship soars up into the clouds as the new song, '**My Journey**' begins to play in the background.

_**'My Journey...**_

_**Has begun...**_

_**My Journey...**_

_**Face the future....**_

The images of Hunter running and jumping aside as a fireball flies by him missing him by a split second. Tanya the gold kitsune raises her paw and unleashes a wave of golden flames into the attacking female draco-wolven. Hunter gives her a 'thank you' thumbs up.

_**'No turning back to yesterday...**_

_**Face the future**_

_**Don't turn away...**_

_**Fight for tomorrow...**_

_**Don't be afraid.**_

The images of a ghost-like Bianca reaches out to Hunter who runs up to hug her and instead pass right thru her. He turns with tears in his eyes as Bianca smiles and fades away. "Bianca!" He yells and begins to wept. "I will save you. I swear I will!"

_**'On this Journey....**_

_**Everything will change...**_

_**On this Journey...**_

_**Nothing will ever be the same...'**_

The final images of Hunter standing with Tanya and a strange dracowolf in some great hall surrounded by strange beings wearing white robes. They all bow to Hunter leaving him surprise as a someone calls out to him from behind him. He turns with his new teammates and as he does the sight that greets him makes his eyes go wide. "It can't be..." He utters as the screen flashes to white...

_**'As tomorrow dawns...**_

_**Don't forget your yesterday...**_

_**My Journey...**_

_**Has only just begun....**_

_**Has only just begun....**_

_**My Journey...' (Repeats)**_

The screen fades to black as Hunter appears along with the other the Tanya and the tigress standing by his side. The other three members of the Meridian Resistance are just shown in a shadowy silouette form for now...

The screen flashes white as the gold logo appears on screen that says:

**The Legacy of the Seers:**

**Hunter:**

**The Meridian Chronicles**

**Episode 2: Journey to A Strange New World****:**

**Part 2 of 3: Captured...!**

An icy cave greeted Hunter as the portal threw him right into a hard, cold damp rock wall face first. "Son of a...." He growls in pain before having his statement halted as he slids down the slick surface to land on his back. Hunter groans as he slowly sits up rubbing his sore muzzle. "This just isn't my..." He halted his line of speech to look around the cave. _'Hmm... something tell me this isn't where I am suppose to be.'_ He slowly stood up trying to be careful how he placed his feet as the floor of the cave was not only cold but slippery. One wrong move and he knew he could...

"Aaahhhhh..." He screamed as he slipped and fell backwards landing on his tail. Hunter gritted his teeth in pain and tried to stand again only to fall again this time on slight slope that sent him flying toward the cave entrance and out into deep snow bank. Hunter pulled himself out of the snow and got to his feet. He realized, as he looked around, that he had to get back inside the cave to wait out the storm he found himself currently in. So he started back in the direction he thought the cave was...

-------------------

**Meanwhile...**

"What...? Where did he get sent?!" Kayla said with a frown as Tanya told her what had happen.

"The northern frontier of the icy Wastelands." Tanya said with a frown as she sat down in the meeting room on the upper deck of Dark Fury, the Resistance main battle airship. "There was nothing I could do. The portal came in contact with a 'Wild Magic' field and well... you know... it got redirected elsewhere." Kayla slammed her left paw down hard on the meeting room table.

"Damn it! Now we have to go to the Wastelands and retrieve him." She said as Sampson entered the room with a frown on his face as he heard the conversation.

"Well, we better hurry and go get him before you know who gets him." He said. Kayla and Tanya both glanced at Sampson and then at each other with a nod.

"You are right." Kayla said as she stood up and put on her silver armored jacket. "Tanya go and tell Charlie to prepare for takeoff. We are going to the Wastelands... but first tell him I will be going ahead once I am done here." She said this as she glanced over at Sampson who just folded his muscular arms over his scaled chest. Tanya glanced back and forth between the two and sighed.

"Okay." She said as she stood up and walked out leaving both Sampson and Kayla alone.

"So, you decided to come with us after all. What a surprise! Even after our long 'little' fight over you know what..." She said thru gritted fangs. Sampson hissed as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"I couldn't let you go on this mission alone and unprotected. Eric would never forgive me if something happened to you." He said sadly. Kayla growled as she jabbed a sharp clawed finger on her left paw in his chest.

"Go to hell! I don't need you to protect me. I can protect myself fine enough. So spare me the heroics, Prince Sampson! Anyway, why are you here? Did my father send you?" He sighed and turned his back to her slamming his balled left paw down hard on the the meeting room table denting the hard metal surface with his incredible dragon-like strength.

"I am sorry you feel that way, my lady!" He said thru grit teeth as he fought to keep his growing temper in check. "I am merely forefilling my duty as a member and ally of the Resistance. As long as I am here you can just call me Sampson. I am not prince here. Only when I go home am I prince."

"Like I care, your royal pain in my ass!" She said with a harshness that made Sampson's fur stand on end as he glared at her, his blue eyes taking on a dark, blazing glow.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, KAYLA?! THAT YOU WERE RIGHT AND THAT I WAS WRONG! FINE...! YOU WERE RIGHT! IT WAS MY FAULT THAT... THAT.... OH NEVER MIND...!" He growled as he turned to face her. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER!" He then started to head out of the meeting room only to be stopped by Kayla as he walked past her. She did it by wrapping her left paw around his right arm.

"I have not dismissed you yet!" She growled as she spun him around to face her.

"Like I care!" He hissed as he slapped her gently upside her left cheek, his blue eyes blazing with emotion as he gritted his sharp teeth.

"I warned you never to touch me unless I allow it, Kayla!" He growled. She glared at him as she tried to get over her shock of him actually slapping her.

"How dare YOU!" She punched him square in the face sending him crashing to the hard floor. She rubbed her face to ease the sting of his slap. "I don't care if you are royalty! That still doesn't give you the right to slap... ahhh..."

He wrapped his powerful, thick muscular tail around her ankles and pulled her down to the floor. As she fell she landed on top of his muscular chest. She glanced down at him with a frown. "How dare y..." She was halted as he reached up with his right paw and gently caressed her left cheek before pulling her face gently down into a warm kiss. Her eyes went wide as her frown vanished and a slight blush appeared on her face.

It was at that moment that Tanya decided to walk into the room...

"Kayla, Charlie said he was readyyyy... ahhh... okay I didn't see anything!" Kayla and Sampson both looked up at Tanya, who was trying to cover her blushing face and failing miserably. They both sat up slowly helping each other back to their feet.

"Tanya, nothing was going on." Kayla said as her anger returned and she glared at Sampson who was trying hard to keep a smile off his face. "Was it... Sampson?!" Sampson chuckled and then coughed as he saw Kayla's expression darken.

"Nope, nothing happen, Tanya. That kiss was all part of your imagination." He said as he leaned back on his thick tail. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right... Whatever, I don't care. Let's just go get Hunter before something bad happens to him." Kayla nodded.

"You're right, Tanya. Let's get going." She said as she gave Sampson a brief glance that told the dracowolf what he already knew...

The long fight/argument between them was far from over. He sighed and shook his head as he watched her leave the meeting room. Tanya glanced at him.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her. We both know you love her." She said in a slightly annoyed tone. Sampson groaned and dropped his head.

"Yes, you are right. I do love her but... but..." He paused and took a deep breath. "...I doubt she'll ever love me." He said sadly. Tanya frowned as she realized what he was saying.

"Oh... I am sorry. I know what happend still hurts both of you deeply but you need to get your feelings for her off your chest. Tell her, Sampson. If she doesn't love you then at least you'll finally know and be able to move on with your life." Sampson sighed and shook his

head.

"I can't, Tanya," He said in a low whispery tone, "If I tell her how I truly feel and she..." He paused as his emotions stopped him. "I don't think I could handle rejection from yet another female. I am sure you remember what happened to me last time I was rejected." Tanya nodded as her ears fell.

"I know... I remember how broken you were. You tried to take your life many times but thanks to Kayla you failed every time." He nodded.

"That is when I fell in love with her. She was like my guardian angel come to save me from my sadness and grief. That was when she became the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my long life but after her brother...." His voice caught in his throat. "After I got Eric killed on a stupid mission that was my idea I knew she would never forgive me enough to ever love me like I love her. Our relationship never had a chance to develop and after today's stupid little stunt on my part... I think... I think it never will."

"But..." Tanya started only to be halted by Sampson shaking his head.

"No, Tanya, it can never be. Now, if you don't mind I would like to be alone for awhile." He said sadly. Tanya sighed, closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, Sampson, okay... Just promise you won't try and hurt yourself again. I couldn't bear seeing you kill yourself. You are my friend and it would hurt me dearly." She said softly as she slowly started to turn only to halted by a gentle laugh.

"Don't worry, Tanya. I plan to stick around and help you guys deal with the Emperor. I must atone for my sins and I must avenge Eric. It is the least I could do for him." He said. Tanya nodded and then walked out of the room pausing briefly in the doorway to glance over her right shoulder at the dracowolf as he sat down on the floor, closed his blue eyes and took up a meditative pose.

_'I hope you will somehow find peace, my friend.'_ She then walked out the door as it closed silently behind her leaving the sad meditating dracowolf alone with his broken heart and pain-filled thoughts...

* * *

The winds howl as a powerful blizzard of snow and ice rages around the struggling form of a young cheetah as he stumbles blindly through the storm. His only wardrobe that he wears lies in tatters over his muscular body as he heaves and sinks to his knees shaking as he grits his teeth as the cold winds cut through him like a hot knife through butter.

_'Where...?_

_Where am I...?' _Hunter thought as he rubbed his arms and legs to keep them warm as he glanced around him seeing nothing but miles and miles of snow._ 'Spyro... Ember..._

_Bianca...!'_ Hunter sighed as he sank to his knees and screamed, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Tears that started rolling down his cheeks froze, stinging his face as the cold frigid winds blew in his face. Hunter gently, using his jacket sleeves, rubbed the frozen tears off his cheeks as he struggled back to his feet. "How did I get here?" He asked himself as his mind replayed the events of what had happened...

_**Flashback...**_

_He remembered the strange device that he and his friends had found as they entered the ancient Vanguardian Dragon research labs. He had glanced around looking at the advanced holographic displays that flickered around all of them._

_"This place is incredible!" Bianca had said as she came to stand next to him. He had glanced down into her beautiful eyes and smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around his mate..._

-------------

Hunter's eyes closed briefly as the image of Bianca froze in his mind. His body trembled as he remembered all the times they had shared before their marriage and the loving times that followed. He reached down with his left paw, gently touching the wedding band that he now wore around his right arm. _'Bianca...'_ He thought as he glanced upwards at the two red moons that could be seen in the sky overhead even through the powerful blizzard. Hunter pulled himself back onto his feet and shielding his eyes from the cold, cutting winds concentrated on keeping himself as warm as possible. _'I must... I must find that cave or some other kind of shelter before I freeze to death out here.'_ He thought before his nose suddenly twitched as a strange scent hit him from behind. Hunter spun around just as a

massive clawed paw hit him in the face.

"Ughhh...!" Hunter growled as he was sent flying through the air and into a sharp rock face that he hadn't realized was there. As he hit the rock face, Hunter felt a familiar something inside him start to awaken again as he groaned and raised himself to his feet. _'Who dares to attack ME!'_ Hunter thought as he gritted his sharp fangs and glared at whoever had hit him, his eyes taking on a stange tinted red glow as the anger inside of him continued to rise...

Hunter's left ear twitched as another claw appeared out of nowhere and sliced him across his chest tearing what remained of his jacket off his body leaving him now totally naked and vulnerable to the frigid conditions of the strange environment he had found himself in.

_'No...!' _Hunter growled in his mind, his paws tightening into fists as his muscles began to bulge as a red glow surrounded his body. _'I MUST NOT LOSE CONTROL! I MUST NOT LOSE CONTROL! I MUST NOT LOSE CONTROL! I...'_ This thought, like a mantra, kept echoing through his head as he fought himself just as he saw that same massive claw strike out at him again...

"Ahhh, screw this!" Hunter growled quietly under his breath as his now glowing red eyes narrowed as his body reacted out of instinct and jumped straight up into the air dodging the attack. Hunter glared down at the stranger as the red glow around his body began to intensify...

The stranger who had attacked the strange spotted cat backed away as he sensed the dangerous change in his target. _'I know we were suppose to be on the lookout for this cat. But now that I have found him I wonder... What is he...?'_ He thought just as his mind was griped by a powerful force that made him grab his head in pain. His face creased in pain and fear as he glanced upwards at the strange cat that just hovered in mid-air not falling toward him or being moved by the powerful mountain winds. _'He is just hovering there! How...'! _Hunter growled.

_'Who are you?! Why did you attack me?!'_ Hunter asked, his thoughts a mix between a low hiss and a deep rumbling growl. The stranger glanced up at Hunter, his gold eyes glowing as tears rolled down his cheek. Hunter's eyes narrowed as he said, "I asked you a question...!

Who are you?"

"I am..." He said only have his mouth closed as another voice, a low sultry female voice growled.

"SILENCE, SLAVE!" She snarled as she appeared out of thin air. "You will hold your tongue and not reveal anything to this stranger." She glared up at Hunter as Hunter lowered himself slowly to the ground.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked as his left eyebrow raised in curiousity. The strange female smiled revealing her sharp fangs.

"I am Rie'zara, leader of Ice Talon Dracowolf Clan. I take it you have never heard of me or my kind before. Have you?" Hunter shook his head. "Well, let me be the first to welcome you to our world."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'OUR WORLD'_? This can't be the Meridian Realms!" Hunter said. She grinned as two other strange Dracowolves appeared next to Hunter, glowing knives in their taloned paws. Rie'zara chuckled as the other two Dracowolves seized Hunter by the arms and forced him down to his knees. Hunter growled as he glared up at his captors. Rie'zara stepped forward and as she did her talons began to glow red as stem rose up off of them. She stepped behind Hunter and knelt down behind him bring her glowing talons to his throat. Hunter froze as he felt the heat of those talons and swallowed nervously. His eyes glanced up at the other Dracowolf, the male that had attack him and noticed that the male was giving him a look of pity. Hunter noticed this and hissed, "What do you want?"

The two dracowolves holding Hunter's arms chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"You are, otherworlder. As to what I want... I want you to come with me as my prisoner. The Emperor is always in need of more slaves for his court and you were expect for he saw you coming in a vision." She growled, her green eyes glowing. Hunter growled.

"Emperor? Who? Nooo! I am no one's slave!" Hunter's eyes went wide as he unleashed his power and sent Rie'zara and her two guards flying away from him with a powerful burst of red magical energy. Hunter rose to his feet and turned in a blur of speed grabbing Rie'zara by the throat. He picked her up off the ground and slammed her into the rockface of the mountain wall behind her. She glared down at him.

"Let go of me." She growled. Hunter's face creased in a ugly grin as he shook his head, his spotted mane flowing in the cold breeze.

"NO!! Not until you answer my questions." Hunter hissed. Rie'zara's glowing green eyes went wide as she reached down and grasped Hunter's wrist and twisted. Hunter's eyes went wide in pain and horror as she snapped his wrist like a toothpick. Hunter screamed as he dropped her and as he did he suddenly found himself surrounded by sharp fangs the size of the door handles on Nestor's 15 foot tall front door.

"STUPID... STUPID, LITTLE CAT! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME!" Rie'zara roared nearly causing Hunter to go deaf as he finally realized where he was and as the realization hit him he went pale.

_'OH MY GOD... I AM IN HER MOUTH!'_ Hunter's mind screamed in shock. His eyes went anime wide as he glanced around. "What are you?!" He asked in a low frighten tone. Hunter heard Rie'zara's powerful telepathic mind hit his mind like a hammer hitting a nail and it made him scream as he lost conscienceness.

_'I AM YOUR MASTER... AND YOU ARE MY SLAVE... NOW AND FOREVER! HA HA HA HA!'_ Rie'zara mind roared. Hunter slipped deeper into unconsciouness as Rie'zara opened her mouth and spit Hunter out into a large metal cage that her two smaller guards locked. Rie'zara glanced down at Hunter and chuckled. "Sleep well, slave and welcome to the Meridian Realm. I hope you enjoy your _permanent _stay because you won't be going home ever again."

"Help me, Bianca...." Hunter whispered as he, Rie'zara and the other dracowolves vanished leaving no trace but a pair of foot prints that the blowing winds and falling snow quickly erased...

A pair of glowing eyes that belonged to a black suited tigress watched the event with a look of sadness on her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she turned and as she did white feathered wings grew from her back. She paused and glanced back again in the direction she had seen the young Seer being taken prisoner by Rie'zara.

"So... he has come at last...." She whispered as she flew up into the sky and then began to fade away. "Take care of yourself, Hunter. We shall meet each other soon enough....!" With that said she became one with the winds and snow as she faded completely into thin air...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

New ending melody **'Tears of My Heart**' begins to play in the background.

First image of Hunter staring up at the pale moonlit as the camera pans in close to his face and we all see a tear glimmer in his eye as he sees in the moon an image of Bianca smiling down at him.

"Bianca." He whispers.

_**"Tears of my Heart**_

_**Raining down to the ground,**_

_**Tears of my Heart**_

_**Give me the strength to carry on,**_

_**For my sweet darling love, Bianca....**_

_**You are in my heart,**_

_**No matter what it takes I'll find a way**_

_**To save you some day,**_

_**My darling dear, my love, Bianca.**_

Image of Hunter and Bianca in each others arms on the beach as a warm sunset shines down on them. They are smiling and are happy to be together. The image fades away to show the present day Hunter sitting alone next to lake that the moonlit is shining on.

_**Even if I must go to the ends of the Earth,**_

_**I will do what I must,**_

_**For you are my heart and my soul.**_

_**Tears of my Heart**_

_**Raining down to the ground,**_

_**Hear my plea,**_

_**Please bring my darling dear back to me....**_

Image shows us a sad Hunter as he falls asleep, tears rolling down from his eyes as he closes his eyes. The wind gently blows and carries a soft female voice that he doesn't hear. A loving voice he would know all to well. The voice of Bianca as she whispers to him....

_**"No matter where you go, my love.**_

_**I am near...**_

_**For I am in your heart and your soul.**_

_**So rest your weary head and don't be afraid,**_

_**I am with you, my darling dear.**_

_**So dry your eyes and don't give up,**_

_**My darling dear...**_

Image of Hunter opening his eyes and looks around. "Bianca," He whispers as lays back down on the warm ground and glances up at the moon. The wind blows the grass back and forth gently and as it does he hears Bianca's voice whisper in his mind.

_**"I am here... I am here **_**(Repeats)**

Final image of Hunter's facial expression changing from a frown to a smile. As he nods and closes his whispering....

_**"I know my darling dear....**_

_**For I will wept the Tears of my heart no more...**_

+--**Hunter Diary Log:**--+

**Entry 2**

Hey, guys... I bet you are wondering why I sound so down in the dumps currently. *Frowns as he prys at the bars and gets an electric shock for his troubles.* OUCH!!! Jeez, man that really hurts! So how are you all doing? Better then me I bet. So what do you think is going to happen next to your friendly neighborhood cheetah. Well here is a sneak peak at my next big adventure...

So I have been captured by these strange freaky dragonwolves. Great... just great.... I get caught by a bunch of dog-like dragons and here I am a cat. Talk about bad luck. Oh and it seems that Tanya and her leader, a tigress who leads a resistance force, are coming to try and break me out. I wish them luck because this place looks pretty secure....

They are either going to need an army to get me out of here or a lot of good luck. *Glares at a red dracowolf who sits across from him with a frown on his face* Oh... yeah, I have a roommate and he hates my guts. Great... just great. Things just keep going from bad to worst for me. So how am I going to get out of here...? You see...

So stay tuned and you'll find out in:

**EPISODE 03: JOURNEY TO A STRANGE NEW WORLD: PART 3 of 3: ENTER THE RESISTANCE...**

Next Time On - **The Legacy of the Seers: Hunter: The Meridian Chronicles**

Image of Hunter winking while smiling mischeviously: "See ya later!" *Gives a thumbs up*


End file.
